


Red Like Roses

by sapphicrubyy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Ruby is sad, red like roses pt 1 and 2, summer only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicrubyy/pseuds/sapphicrubyy
Summary: The scent of rose petals fills my dreams and brings me to this place over and over again. The only trace of her left was a hunk of rock and the words carved ‘thus kindly I scatter’.
Kudos: 7





	Red Like Roses

The scent of rose petals fills my dreams and brings me to this place over and over again. The only trace of her left was a hunk of rock and the words carved ‘thus kindly I scatter’.

I can’t let them know how much this hurts. This world without you in it. I have to be a good leader. I have to keep it together for my team. There was a time when you were here and I never even dreamt of pain or sorrow. But since you died, I’ve felt no joy. No hope. I still remember when they told me you didn’t come back, I wanted to believe I was only dreaming. But it was real. That was the day my happiness was stripped away from me.

I only wanted to be with you forever but now... Your voice haunts my dreams as I wake to find you gone, every time. I can’t help but feel that I took those times for granted. Laughing, tasting your cookies... I never appreciated that enough. I thought you’d always be here. Instead I just shut it out and put on a smile. If I do that maybe it will go away. Maybe I won’t have to face it.

“I’ll always be here, Ruby.” Liar. You promised you would stay. Were you just lying? Was it my fault? Every night I’m trapped inside a dream and every day I’m living a nightmare. How long can I go on like this?

I guess the fairytales lied to me, huh? In the end that’s all they are. Stories. My reality has no happy ending. No knight in shining armor is coming to save me. Everything fades to black as I sink into this darkness and I can’t pretend I’m ok anymore. 

What? I’m crying, orbs of silver letting go as I finally stop pretending. I can’t take this! Why? I know you tried to save people but I don’t care! You left me! You’re gone.

What am I supposed to feel? The sadness because you’re gone and the anger because you left me blur into one. I’m not naive. I know now. The world is unfair and if I get close to someone, they’ll be taken away. Just like Pyrrha. Penny. And you. I’m not scared of dying. I’m scared of losing again.

If I could talk to you now, I wonder what you would say. Why did you do it? What was more important than your own daughter? I know I’m probably being unfair. My silver eyes made sure that I would fight in this war whether I wanted to or not. And you tried to stop that. You wanted to give me an easy life but you failed. And now there’s nothing left. Only this void of loneliness I’m forever lost in.

Without you here I’m the only one left to defeat her. This story ends with misery. There’s no hope for us because it’s already too late. But I have to keep moving forward anyway. When people look at me it’s like they’re not looking at me, but the undoubtable copy of Summer Rose. And it’s not just looks either. I know in my heart we would both do anything, even something self sacrificing, for the people we love. And I hate that similarity. I’m not going to be like you. When you died, the weight of the world fell upon my shoulders. Ironic, isn’t it? You died while trying to give me a better chance, but you’re the one who made things worse.

I’m sorry. I know you had a lot of people depending on you and needing you but I just... I can’t help feeling that you left me behind in this cruel world. But it doesn’t matter anymore. There is no bringing you back. 

Red roses are said to be a sign of love but that’s not how I see it. Roses are red like the blood you shed that day I lost you forever. The blood that fills my nightmares and reminds me of my deepest regrets. The red that fills me with the emptiness and sadness that has taken the place of you. Red roses are the reminder of your death. When I fight. When I dream. I can’t escape it. I’m stained with your blood. A constant reminder.

So I won’t be like you. I’ll defeat her and win this war. Maybe then you will stop haunting my dreams. Then I will finally have peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I appreciate it a lot.


End file.
